


Zakład o miłość

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall i Louis, którzy uwielbiają rywalizację, pod wpływem nudy zakładają się o to, kto jest lepszy we flirtowaniu. Za cel wybierają sobie rodzeństwo Stylesów i gra się rozpoczyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakład o miłość

One Direction było podzielone od początku jego istnienia (tzn. od sześciu miesięcy). Cóż, przynajmniej w kwestii doboru rozrywek. W czasie wolnym od nagrywania, koncertowania i udzielania wywiadów, kiedy już znudziło im się oglądanie telewizji i granie na konsoli rozchodzili się do swoich pokoi, oddając się ulubionym rozrywkom.

Liam w rytm muzyki podnosi ciężary do czasu aż pot zaczynał zalewać mu oczy. Zayn wtulał się w ciepłą kołdrę i spał tak długo jak mógł (co zwykle oznaczało cały dzień). Harry pozostawał w kuchni by przygotować posiłek dla całej piątki, w przerwach dopieszczając kręcącego się pod jego stopami kota. Wyjątek stanowili Niall i Louis, którzy zamykali się w pokoju jednego z nich i nie wychodzili z niego przez wiele godzin. Pozostała trójka nie miała pojęcia czym się zajmowali, choć nie poświęcali myśleniu o tym zbyt wiele czasu.

Rzeczywistości ta dwójka w idealny sposób połączyła swoje ulubione zajęcia. Louis ponad wszystko uwielbiał rywalizację; kochał rzucać innym wyzwania. Niall z kolei uwielbiał wygrywać, a w zasadzie, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, uwielbiał wygrywać jedzenie, co Louis od czasu do czasu mu umożliwiał.

Podobnie było jednego wtorkowego popołudnia. Od trzech godzin siedzieli w pokoju Nialla i mieli za sobą: dwie partie w chińczyka, dwie zażarte rozgrywki w black jacka i pokera, a także jeden mecz FIFY. Niall z ogromnym entuzjazmem zaproponował kolejną partyjkę FIFY, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis był genialny w grze w piłkę nożną, ale w grach na konsolę był beznadziejny.

\- Nie mam ochoty, Niall – jęknął Louis opadając na łóżko przyjaciela. – W zeszłym tygodniu graliśmy w FIFĘ trzy dni z rzędu. Znudziła mi się.

\- Jak śmiesz!? To zabolało!

\- Wymyśl coś, Niall. Umieram z nudów. – Kiedy Louis wpadał w swój marudzący nastrój, należało natychmiast interweniować.

\- Odrzuciłeś już wszystkie możliwe gry. Nie mam już pomysłów. – Niall usiadł w nogach swojego łóżka wpatrując się w przyjaciela.

\- Mam pomysł – uśmiechnął się Louis z błyskiem w oczach. – Co powiesz na mały zakładzik?

\- Zakład? – Irlandczyk spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Kontynuuj.

Louis usiadł pospiesznie naprzeciwko Nialla i zaczął mówić z charakterystycznym dla niego żywym gestykulowaniem.

\- Nigdy jeszcze się o nic nie zakładaliśmy, więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy spróbować. Zastanawiałem się nad tym od jakiegoś czasu i uznałem to za całkiem dobry pomysł, ale to musi być coś mocnego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No wiesz, to nie może być nic banalnego. W stylu, kto wymieni największą ilość warzyw podczas kolejnego wywiadu.

\- Hej, to byłoby dobre – zaprotestował Niall.

\- Tak, i całkowicie bezsensowne, bo z pewnością byś wygrał – przewrócił oczami Louis. – Wygrywasz we wszystkim, co ma związek z jedzeniem.

\- Racja. Szanse powinny być wyrównane.

\- No nie wiem – zaśmiał się Louis. – We wszystkim innym mam zdecydowaną przewagę. Spójrz na to ciało.

\- Maleństwo – zakpił Niall, wiedząc, że Louis nie cierpi, gdy ktoś żartuje z jego wzrostu – jedyna rzecz, którą mnie przebijasz jest twój tyłek. Poza tym nie dorównujesz mi w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Uważaj sobie, Horan – zagroził Louis podtykając pod nos przyjaciela swój wygięty palec. – Rozmawiasz z bogiem seksu.

\- Przesadziłeś nawet jak na ciebie – zaśmiał się Niall.

\- Okej. Świetnie. Problem sam się rozwiązał – uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Jaki problem? – zapytał Niall zbity z tropu.

\- Założę się, że to mnie pierwszemu uda się kogoś uwieść. Jestem przekonany, że zrobię to nim ty zbierzesz się na odwagę by do kogokolwiek zagadać.

\- Lou – blondyn pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem – to nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Jeśli wygrasz, co się nie zdarzy, przez miesiąc jesz w Nadno’s co chcesz i ile chcesz, na mój koszt – wtrącił Louis i widząc rozmarzony wzrok przyjaciela wiedział, że wygrał.

\- A jeśli przegram?

\- Jeśli przegrasz, przez miesiąc robisz pranie, sprzątasz w moim pokoju i wykonujesz za mnie wszystkie prace domowe.

Niall zawahał się przez chwilę; stawka była naprawdę wysoka. Darmowe posiłki w Nando’s? Nie mógł marzyć o niczym lepszym. Z drugiej jednak strony sprzątanie za Louisa przez cały miesiąc? A co tam, kurczak Peri Peri był tego wart.

\- Okej, ale wybieramy po jednej osobie dla każdego z nas i szanse muszą być wyrównane – zastrzegł Niall.

\- Jasne – zgodził się szatyn. – Najlepiej, gdyby to był ktoś, kto spędza z nami dużo czasu. Tak będzie łatwiej, gdy rozpoczniemy koncertowanie.

\- W porządku, ale nie znam zbyt wielu gejów w naszym otoczeniu – zauważył Niall pochmurniejąc. – Jedną osobą, która się kwalifikuje jest Harry, a nawet on jest biseksualny.

\- Harry? – powtórzył Louis w zamyśleniu patrząc prosto w oczy przyjaciela. – W porządku, może być Harry – dodał po chwili.

\- Serio? Chcesz spróbować z Harrym? To będzie cholernie trudne.

\- Chce dać ci fory – zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Fory? – żachnął się blondyn. – A gdzie znajdziesz dla mnie odpowiednią kandydatkę, z którą mógłbym spędzać tyle czasu, co ty z Harrym?

\- Racja – uśmiech spełzł z twarzy chłopaka. – Może Lou?

\- Zwariowałeś?! Przecież ona jest w ciąży.

Nim Louis zdołał odpowiedzieć usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i chwilę później w pokoju pojawiła się głowa z burzą nieposkromionych loków.

\- Hej, chłopaki – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie. – Chciałem wam tylko przekazać najnowszą nowinę; Gemma przyjeżdża jutro i zostaje z nami na kilka tygodni, zanim uda jej się znaleźć mieszkanie. Cudownie, prawda?

\- Tak, stary, to wprost… idealnie – Louis odwzajemnił jego uśmiech zbyt entuzjastycznie, jednak brunet zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać.

\- Za pięć minut zejdźcie na obiad – zaszczebiotał i chwilę później zniknął za drzwiami.

\- O nie, Lou – zaprotestował pospiesznie Niall, gdy zostali sami. – Chyba nie myślisz o…

\- Polowanie na Stylesów – przerwał mu Louis – szanse nie mogą być bardziej wyrównane.

\- No nie wiem – zawahał się Niall.

\- Tchórzysz? – zakpił Louis odwołując się do irlandzkiej dumy przyjaciela.

\- Nigdy!

\- A zatem, zakład? – wyciągnął w stronę Nialla swoją dłoń, którą ten natychmiast ujął.

\- Zakład.

\--

Louis i Niall ustalili, że zakład rozpocznie się w chwili, gdy Gemm przekroczy próg ich mieszkania. O rozstrzygnięciu natomiast decydował pocałunek zainicjowany przez ofiarę jednego z nich. Dlatego teraz siedzieli razem z Liamem i Zaynem w salonie, oczekując powrotu Harry’ego, który wyjechał na dworzec po swoją starszą siostrę. Byli podekscytowani do tego stopnia, że Liam dwukrotnie zapytał ich co knują i od pięciu minut zerkał na nich podejrzliwie.

W końcu, po siedemdziesięciu sześciu minutach oczekiwania (Niall wcale nie wpatrywał się uparcie w zegarek przez cały czas) usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. W jednej chwili zerwali się z kanapy i rzucili w stronę korytarza, gdzie stali już Harry z dwiema walizkami i torbą przerzuconą przez ramię oraz jego siostra.

Niall uważnie zlustrował dziewczynę zatrzymując się w drzwiach. Gemma była bardzo szczupła i smukła, piękne oczy o głębokim brązowym odcieniu śmiały się do niego i Louisa. Usta rozciągnięte były w delikatnym uśmiechu, a w policzkach tworzyły się dołeczki, które wyglądały obłędnie w przeciwieństwie do tych Harry’ego. Długie, gęste włosy opadające delikatnymi falami na kark i plecy tym razem pofarbowała na niebiesko. Nie widział jej od trzech miesięcy i musiał przyznać, że wyglądała obłędnie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem; coraz bardziej podobał mu się pomysł Lou.

\- Oooo, cześć chłopaki – odezwał się Harry dostrzegając ich obecność.

\- Cześć, Harry – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i zatrzepotał rzęsami, co sprawiło, że Niall wywrócił oczami; mógłby być nieco bardziej subtelny.

\- Gemma, dobrze cię widzieć – blondyn podszedł do niej i objął ją delikatnie.

\- Hej, Niall, też się cieszę, że was widzę.

\- Wejdź do środka, Gemms, a ja zaniosę twoje torby do mojego pokoju. – Harry z wysiłkiem podniósł obie walizki i chciał przecisnąć się obok chłopaków, ale został zatrzymany przez Nialla.

\- Właściwie, ustaliliśmy z Lou coś innego. – Posłał szatynowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie aby teraz z niczym nie wyskoczył. Nie uzgadniał z nim niczego, ale właśnie wpadł mu do głowy świetny pomysł. – Gemma zamieszka w moim pokoju, a ja prześpię się na kanapie albo u Lou.

Louis zamrugał w niedowierzaniu, zapewne wyrzucał sobie teraz, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Mimo wszystko nie odezwał się ani słowem żeby nie zrujnować planu przyjaciela; być może i on na nim skorzysta.

\- Dlaczego w twoim pokoju? – zainteresował się Harry spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Cóż, jest gościem, więc zasługuje na własny pokój, dlatego nie może go dzielić z tobą – wyjaśnił Niall przejmując torby od Harry’ego. – W pokoju Liama urządzona jest siłownia, co automatycznie go dyskwalifikuje, Zayn uwielbia spać w swoim łóżku, więc też odpada, a pokój Louisa musielibyśmy sprzątać tygodniami nim Gemma mogłaby chociażby do niego zajrzeć.

\- Hej! – wykrzyknął Louis, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się dorodne rumieńce, podczas gdy rodzeństwo zaśmiało się szczerze.

\- Sam widzisz, że mój pokój był oczywistym wyborem – dodał Niall z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Pozwól Gemmo, że zaniosę twoje bagaże. Wy w tym czasie wejdźcie do środka. Musisz być wykończona po podróży – zmarszczył brwi w zmartwieniu. – Louis zaparzy ci herbaty.

Kiedy wyszedł z korytarza, Harry popatrzył podejrzliwie na Louisa i założył ręce na piersi.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś kombinujecie?

\- Daj spokój, Hazz – odezwała się Gemma nim Louis zdołał zareagować – to słodkie ze strony Nialla, że odstąpił mi swój pokój.

\- Cholera – przeklął szatyn pod nosem. Był na przegranej pozycji; Gemma uważała, że Niall jest słodki, podczas gdy Harry podejrzewał go o ukryty motyw (i miał rację, nawiasem mówiąc).

\- Co znowu? – zainteresował się Harry, co uświadomiło Lou, że przeklął zdecydowanie za głośno.

\- Nic, nic – uspokoił go pospiesznie. – Nie jestem tylko pewny czy mamy ulubioną herbatę Gemmy – wymyślił na poczekaniu.

\- Och, nie zaszkodzi – dziewczyna machnęła dłonią i ruszyła w stronę salonu, gdzie dwójka pozostałych chłopaków nadal oglądała telewizję. – Wypiję cokolwiek mi podasz.

\- Już się robi! – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie i skierował się do kuchni, po drodze chwytając Harry’ego za rękę i ciągnąc go za sobą. – Chodź, pomożesz mi zrobić coś do jedzenia.

\- To znaczy ja mam coś przygotować, tak? – zaśmiał się Harry odrywając wzrok od swojej siostry witającej się z Liamem i Zaynem.

\- Za dobrze mnie znasz – roześmiał się Lou i zmierzwił jego loczki ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie przyjaciela.

  
\--

  
Niall uważał, że jego plan jest fantastyczny! Wpadł pospiesznie do swojego pokoju, postawił torby Gemmy przy szafie i zabrał się za sprzątanie. Na całe szczęście, w przeciwieństwie do Lou, dbał o porządek. Kiedy już zgarnął z podłogi kilka par spodni, które wylądowały tam rano, postanowił, że część swoich ubrań wciśnie na jedną półkę, co pozwoli Gemmie rozpakować swoje ubrania do szafy. Starał się uporać z tym wszystkim jak najszybciej, jednak mimo wszystko zajęło mu to sporo czasu. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, pozostali siedzieli na kanapie i na fotelach popijając herbatę i zajadając kanapki (na pewno przygotowane przez Harry’ego).

Gemma siedziała na jednym z foteli, a reszta miejsc była zajęta, co ucieszyło Nialla. Pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Gemmy i zajął miejsce pomiędzy jej fotelem a kanapą, na podłodze. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem, kiedy sięgał po kubek z herbatą i kanapkę z serem. Wgryzł się w nią łapczywie i dopiero kiedy ją przeżuł i przełknął, spojrzał na siostrę Harry’ego.

\- Wszystko załatwione, Gemms – zwrócił się do niej, błędnie interpretując jej pytające spojrzenie. – Walizki stoją przy szafie i zrobiłem ci miejsce na kilku półkach, tak będzie dla ciebie znacznie wygodniej.

\- To cudownie, Niall – uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. – Dlaczego nie usiądziesz tutaj? – poklepała dłonią podłokietnik fotela.

\- Yhm, nie chciałem stawiać cię w niezręcznej sytuacji – przyznał Niall z udawanym zawstydzeniem.

\- Przestań. – Gemma wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku i pomogła mu podnieść się z ziemi. Jej dłoń była malutka w porównaniu z jego, i bardzo delikatna. Podobał mu się jej dotyk, dlatego z niechęcią puścił ją, gdy już rozsiadł się obok, opierając się o zagłówek, dzięki czemu dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się blondyn spoglądając z góry w ciemne oczy dziewczyny. – Za chwilę pójdę jeszcze zmienić pościel i kiedy troszeczkę tam wywietrzę będziesz się czuła jak w pokoju hotelowym. No, może poza moimi rzeczami.

\- To nie jest konieczne, Niall. – Gemma pokręciła głową z uśmiechem pełnym wdzięczności. – Zrobiłeś dla mnie wystarczająco wiele.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Gemms. Wiem, że dziewczyny nie przepadają za zapachami samców – roześmiał się głośno. – Podobno pachniemy obrzydliwie.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprotestowała pospiesznie i przysunęła się nieco do niego wciągając głęboko powietrze. – Ty pachniesz przyjemnie – powiedziała i opuściła wzrok zawstydzona.

\- Yhm, dzięki – wykrztusił Irlandczyk dziękując za to, że dziewczyna nie patrzy na niego, ponieważ jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora. – Uwielbiam twój nowy kolor włosów – zmienił temat na nieco bezpieczniejszy. – Od dawna farbujesz je na niebiesko?

\- Farbuję? – zdziwiła się Gemma ponownie na niego spoglądając. – Przecież to ich naturalny kolor! – powiedział, po czym oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

  
\--

  
Louis siedział na kanapie w niewielkiej odległości od Harry’ego i spoglądał z zainteresowaniem na Nialla i Gemmę. Jeszcze przed sekundą blondyn siedział na dywanie, a teraz zajmował podłokietnik fotela dziewczyny, przez co znajdowali się nieprzyzwoicie blisko siebie. Po raz pierwszy przeraził się, że wygrana może nie okazać się tak łatwa jak przypuszczał.

Niall świetnie sobie radził w oczarowywaniu Gemmy. I zachowywał się przy tym tak ostrożnie, że nikt nie doszukiwałby się w tym niczego więcej poza zwykłą uprzejmością. Nikt poza analizującymi wszystko kobietami i poza Lou, który wiedział, co się święci.

Tymczasem on sam nie wiedział jak się zabrać za swoje zadanie. Uznał więc, że skoro sam nie radzi sobie za dobrze, może sprawić, że i Niallowi pójdzie nieco gorej. I wcale nie nazwałby tego sabotażem, a raczej zwiększaniem swoich szans.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej w kierunku Harry’ego i oparł swoją głowę o jego ramię, nadal spoglądając w stronę parki.

\- Gemma chyba całkiem nieźle się bawi – zauważył niewinnym głosem.

\- O tak, z pewnością jest wniebowzięta – zaśmiał się Harry i wtulił nieco bardziej w bok Louisa, przez co ten z trudem powstrzymał się przed podskoczeniem z radości.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zainteresował się Lou, radość spychając na drugi plan.

\- Gemma zawsze miała słabość do Irlandczyków – wyjaśnił Harry wzruszając ramionami.

Oczywiście, że tak! Mógł się tego domyślić. Czego miał się spodziewać ze swoim szczęściem?

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się mając nadzieję, że Harry nie wychwyci nutki złości w jego głosie. – I to dobrze, że rozmawiają ze sobą tak… blisko?

\- Jasne, nic poważniejszego się nie stanie – zapewnił go Harry.

Przez chwilę w ciszy obserwowali parę. Niall złapał właśnie pasmo włosów Gemmy w palce i zakręcił je ostrożnie. Dziewczyna nachyliła się w jego kierunku mówiąc coś, co było przeznaczone tylko dla jego uszu, po czym oboje się roześmiali.

\- Hej! – krzyknął Harry i Louis poczuł jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. – Horan, łapy przy sobie!

\- Słucham? – zapytał Niall zbity z tropu, mrugając gwałtownie oczami.

\- Słyszałeś! Odwal się od mojej siostry! – warknął Harry i w tym momencie wyglądał przerażająco.

\- Ale ja… - zaczął Niall, jednak przerwała mu Gemma.

\- Odbiło ci, Harry? – zapytała wyraźnie poirytowana. – O co ci chodzi?

\- Nie podoba mi się to, jak z tobą rozmawia – mruknął naburmuszony.

\- Po pierwsze, my tylko rozmawiamy, idioto. A po drugie, zarówno Niall jak i ja jesteśmy pełnoletni i możemy robić, co nam się podoba! – wykrzyknęła i wstała ze swojego miejsca obrzucając brata pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Wybaczcie, ale chyba pójdę już spać. Jutro mam ważne spotkanie. – Ułożyła swoją delikatną dłoń na ramieniu Nialla i odezwała się po raz ostatni nim wyszła: - jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystko, Ni.

\- Nie ma sprawy – wyszeptał Niall unikając wzroku chłopaków.

\- Co za dramat! – zaśmiał się Liam.

\- Chyba trochę przegiąłeś, stary – zauważył Zayn patrząc na bruneta.

\- Żaden Horan nie będzie…

\- Harry – Louis ułożył dłoń na jego kolanie w geście ostrzeżenia.

\- Wiecie co, idę spać – wyrzucił z siebie Harry i nie czekając na niczyją reakcję, opuścił salon.

\- Hmm. Chyba pójdę za nim – odezwał się Lou po chwili milczenia i poszedł w ślady Harry’ego. Kiedy już znalazł się pod drzwiami jego pokoju, zapukał delikatnie. – Hej, Hazz, to ja.

\- Wejdź – usłyszał odpowiedź przytłumioną przez grube oddzielające ich drzwi.

Louis wszedł ostrożnie do środka i zobaczył Harry’ego siedzącego na środku swojego ogromnego łóżka i bawiącego się z kotem.

\- Mogę? – zapytał wskazując na miejsce tuż obok Harry’ego.

\- Jasne, siadaj – Harry westchnął zrezygnowany. – Zawsze muszę wyjść na takiego dupka? – zapytał sfrustrowany.

\- Martwisz się o nią, to normalne zadanie każdego brata. Uwierz mi, wiem coś o tym – odparł Louis tonem znawcy.

\- Ja wariuję przy Gemms, a przy czterech siostrach chyba bym ześwirował.

\- No wiesz, moje siostry teoretycznie nie powinny się jeszcze z nikim umawiać – zauważył Louis. – I mam nadzieję, że tak jest – dodał po chwili namysłu z wątpliwością czającą się w głosie.

\- Na pewno tak jest – zapewnił go Harry. – Ale wierzę, że będziesz najlepszym bratem jeśli chodzi o te sercowe sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. – Harry zwiesił smutno głowę.

\- Co ty mówisz? – szatyn pochylił się w jego kierunku i zmusił go żeby spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Posłuchaj mnie. Jesteś cudownym bratem, świetnym przyjacielem, dobrym człowiekiem i przystojnym facetem. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela bez słowa, najwyraźniej analizując to, co usłyszał. Kiedy dotarła do niego treść wypowiedzi Louisa, uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując w policzkach dołeczki, na widok których Tomlinson przełknął ślinę.

\- Przystojnym facetem? Skąd to wziąłeś?

\- J-ja… Po prostu… - Nie spodziewał się, że Harry zwróci uwagę na to, co powiedział.

\- Ty, co? – uśmiech spełzł z twarzy bruneta, kiedy jeszcze uważniej przyglądał się rozmówcy.

\- Hazza! – jęknął Louis opadając na łóżko. – Staram się ciebie pocieszyć! Może trochę wdzięczności?

\- Dobra, dobra, Lou. Dzięki – zaśmiał się Harry i złożył głośnego całusa na jego policzku i powrócił do głaskania kota.

Louis przeklął w duchu. To nie tak miało wyglądać! Miał spojrzeć na Harry’ego tak, by ten rozpłynął się i wyznał mu miłość. Nie powinien czuć się speszony w jego towarzystwie, a już na pewno nie miał poczuć ciepła rozchodzącego się po jego ciele pod wpływem nic nie znaczącego pocałunku Musi z tym skończyć!

  
\--

  
Zakład trwał od dwóch tygodni i każdy z zawodników zrobił znaczące postępy. Louis spędzał każdą wolną chwilę z Harrym, nawet wtedy, gdy młodszy chłopak gotował, Louis siedział na blacie i uważnie go obserwował, cały czas rozmawiając i żartując. Szatyn ponowie poczuł się swobodnie w towarzystwie chłopaka, co wykorzystał do przekroczenia nieco granicy pomiędzy przyjaźnią a flirtem. Osunął się tak daleko, że czułość, którą okazywał drugiemu podczas koncertów i wywiadów sprawiła, że fanki ochrzciły ich wspólnym imieniem – Larry. Chłopcy śmiali się z tego, jednak był to czuły śmiech rozbrzmiewający najczęściej w chwilach okazywanej sobie wzajemnie czułości.

Niall z kolei zaczynał być coraz bardziej oczywisty. Na trzech koncertach, które zagrali od przyjazdu Gemmy, trzykrotnie zadedykował Little things wyjątkowej młodej kobiecie o włosach w naturalnie zniewalającym kolorze. Zaproponował jej lekcje nauki gry na gitarze, kiedy dowiedział się, że zawsze o tym marzyła, i od tygodnia znikali w pokoju Nialla, skąd dochodziło ciche brzdąkanie i wybuchy śmiechu. Dwa dni temu Niall zdobył się nawet na heroiczny czyn pójścia z Gemmą na zakupy i wrócił z włosami w liliowym kolorze. Uznał to za świetny żart i stwierdził, że teraz jeszcze bardziej pasuje do dziewczyny.

Całej tej rozgrywce przyglądali się zdezorientowany Zayn i coraz bardziej podejrzliwy Liam.

\- Mówię ci, że ta czwórka w coś nas wkręca – przekonywał Zayna któregoś wieczoru – jeszcze tylko nie wpadłem na to w co.

\- Dramatyzujesz – zlekceważył jego słowa Zayn. – Harry i Louis zawsze świetnie się dogadywali, więc to nic nowego.

\- A Niall i Gemma? – wytknął mu Liam. – Co z nimi?

\- Nie wiem – Zayn wzruszył ramionami zmieniając kanał w telewizji. – Może brakuje mu obecności Lou, więc postanowił spędzić trochę czasu z Gemmą? – zasugerować, choć sam nie był przekonany co do tej teorii. – Nie spędzają już razem tyle czasu co kiedyś.

\- No właśnie! – wykrzyknął Liam. – Co oni robili razem całymi dniami?

\- Nie wiem, przecież z nimi nie siedziałem – zauważył Zayn zirytowany dociekliwością przyjaciela. – Może wymyślali plotki żeby podgrzać atmosferę wokół Harry’ego. Albo siedzieli na łóżku i zaplatali sobie warkoczyki. Jest cholernie dużo możliwości.

\- Mówię ci, że to jest podejrzane i prędzej czy później dowiem się, o co chodzi.

\- Do boju, Sherlocku – odparł Zayn znudzony i skupił całą swoją uwagę na nowym odcinku _Księżniczki Zosi_.

  
\--

  
Niall chciał przewrócić się z boku na bok, jednak zapomniał, że nie znajduje się w swoim wygodnym łóżku, tylko na kanapie i po raz trzeci w ciągu dwóch nocy spadł na podłogę.

\- Kurwa! – usiadł cały obolały i zaczął pocierać energicznie obolały łokieć, który przyjął na siebie upadek.

\- Niall? – w salonie rozległ się cichy dziewczęcy głos, a po chwili ciemności rozświetliło zapalone światło.

Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do kuchni i niemal natychmiast tego pożałował. W drzwiach stała Gemma ubrana w kusą koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i obcisłe szorty, które niejednego mężczyznę mogłyby doprowadzić do zawału serca. Niebieskie włosy związała w luźnego koka na karku, co podkreśliło jej długą smukłą szyję. Niall przez chwilę rozważał jak może smakować jej skóra tuż nad obojczykiem, kiedy usłyszał niecierpliwy głos dziewczyny.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Śpię, jak widać – wskazał dłonią na rozgrzebaną kołdrę, która w połowie znajdowała się teraz na podłodze.

\- Śpisz? Nie miałeś nocować u Louisa?

\- Miałem – przytaknął, całą siłą woli unikając patrzenia niżej niż jej usta – ale to był idiotyczny pomysł. Louis jest fatalny w łóżku.

Gemma uniosła brew w rozbawieniu.

\- Och, wiesz, co mam na myśli – Niall przewrócił oczami. – A co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Przyszłam po wodę – wyjaśniła podnosząc do góry rękę, w której trzymała szklankę. – Ta kanapa nie wygląda najbezpieczniej – zauważyła podchodząc nieco bliżej.

\- Nie jest tak źle.

\- Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że wylądowałeś tu przeze mnie.

\- Niepotrzebnie, sam to zaproponowałem, pamiętasz?

\- A może… - przygryzła wargę patrząc na niego z niezdecydowaniem. Pierwszą myślą jaka przyszła mu do głowy gdy to zobaczył to, że wygląda ślicznie. I znajduje się coraz bliżej. Dlaczego znajduje się coraz bliżej? – Może chciałbyś spać u siebie? – zapytała cichutko.

\- O nie! – zaprotestował gwałtownie. – Nie będziesz spała na tej kanapie! Spadłem dzisiaj z niej dwa razy!

\- Nie o to… - zaczęła, ale dotarł do niej sens słów chłopaka. – Dwa razy?

\- To nic, Gemms – zapewnił ją gorliwie. – Dam sobie radę i nie pozwolę żebyś tu spała.

\- Właściwie, to myślałam żebyś spał w swoim pokoju…

\- Powiedziałem już… - przerwał jej, ale nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

\- Ale nie powiedziałam, że ja będę spała tutaj.

\- Obudzisz Harry’ego… - zaczął Niall, ale ponownie nie udało mu się dokończyć.

\- Nie powiedziałam też, że będę spała gdzie indziej niż do tej pory.

\- To znaczy… - przerwał na moment i przełknął głośno ślinę. – Och!- wykrzyknął, gdy zrozumiał co to tak naprawdę znaczy. – Nie – pokręcił głową gwałtownie. – Nie ma mowy, Harry mnie zabije – zaprotestował i niemal natychmiast pożałował tych słów. Jak miał wygrać ten zakład, jeśli unikał takich sytuacji? Z drugiej jednak strony nie chciał zranić Gemmy. A to stawiało go w beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- Ni, jestem dużą dziewczynką, która stara się dbać o swoich przyjaciół – Gemma podeszła do niego na tyle blisko by mogła złapać jego dłoń. – A Harry jest moim młodszym braciszkiem i to, czego nie widzi, nie zaboli go.

Nie protestował, kiedy pociągnęła go w stronę jego własnej sypialni gasząc po drodze światło w salonie. W milczeniu przekroczyli próg pokoju, który w pewien sposób był ich wspólnym pokojem. Gemma zapaliła nocną lampkę stojącą przy łóżku i najbliższe otoczenie zalało ciepłe światło. Dostrzegł, że po jednej stronie łóżka leży gitara. Zaciekawiony spojrzał na Gemmę, która nieco się speszyła i odstawiła gitarę na jej pierwotne miejsce.

\- Trochę ćwiczyłam przed snem – wyjaśniła rumieniąc się i wsuwając się pod kołdrę. Chwilę później Gemma zgasiła światło i ich sylwetki oświetlane były tylko przez światło księżyca wpadające przez okno. Przez kilka minut leżeli nieruchomo w pełnej skrępowania ciszy. W tej chwili Niall był wdzięczny Bogu, Jehowie, bogom czy losowi za to, że miał wystarczająco duże łóżko, dzięki któremu nie musiał dotykać dziewczyny. Z drugiej strony przeklinał Lou, przez którego znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Kiedy pomyślał o leżącej od niego kilka centymetrów dziewczynie, zrobiło mu się irracjonalnie gorąco. Zsunął kołdrę na wysokość swoich bioder i ułożył ręce na wierzchu. Niemal w tej samej chwili poczuł jak Gemma także zmienia pozycję. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę i dostrzegł, że leży teraz na boku, odwrócona twarzą do niego. Nie potrafił dostrzec wyrazu jej twarzy, ale wydawało mu się, że ponownie przygryza wargę.

\- Myślisz, że… - zawahała się przez chwilę, jednak widząc z jego strony zachęcające kiwnięcie głową, zaczerpnęła tchu i kontynuowała – że mogłabym położyć się nieco bliżej ciebie?

\- Yhym – blondyn zachłysnął się własną śliną nim zdołał wykrztusić z siebie choć jedno sensowne zdanie. – Myślę… jeśli… tak…

Dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego eliminując jakąkolwiek odległość między nimi. Leżeli tak przez kilka kolejnych sekund nim poczuł ciepłe, szczupłe nogi odnajdujące jego własne oraz delikatne dłonie przesuwające się po jego klatce piersiowej. Wbrew wszystkim zasadom logiki, wszystkie mięśnie rozluźniły się momentalnie. Obrócił się na bok i ich twarze dzieliły teraz centymetry.

\- To ciekawe – zaczęła Gemma patrząc wprost w jego oczy; z tej odległości mogli doskonale zobaczyć, że oboje są nieco zmieszani, ostrożni i ciekawi - że Liam tyle czasu poświęca na ćwiczenia, ale wcale nie wygląda znacznie lepiej od ciebie. – Jej dłoń nieprzerwanie kreśliła tajemnicze znaki na jego skórze, co przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę.

\- Gemms, przestań – odezwał się błagalnym tonem, jednak nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby ją powstrzymać.

\- Dlaczego, Ni? – zapytała przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i wtulając twarz w jego szyję, na co pozwolił bez zawahania. – Czego się boisz? – zapytała sennym głosem.

\- Ciebie – wyszeptał w jej włosy i z westchnieniem przerzucił rękę przez jej talię – i tego, co możesz zmienić.

  
\--

  
Ranki nie były dla Nialla szczególnie bolesne. Wstawał bez problemu i nie pozwalał sobie na długie wylegiwanie się w łóżku po przebudzeniu. Dlaczego więc tym razem miał ochotę zostać w łóżku całą wieczność? Było mu przyjemnie ciepło i coś pięknie pachniało. I uwielbiał ten delikatny dotyk na swojej klatce piersiowej, plechach i całej długości n nóg. Uchylił powoli powieki i dostrzegł najpiękniejszą twarz jaką miał okazję kiedykolwiek widzieć. Należała do Gemmy i chociaż w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni poznał ją na pamięć, jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak spokojnej i odprężonej. Poruszył się niespokojnie chcąc uciec w ten sposób od swoich myśli, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie był to najlepszy pomysł; niespodziewany ruch wybudził Gemmę ze snu. Przytuliła się do Nialla kurczowo i westchnęła głośno wprost w jego szyję.

\- Niall – wymamrotała słodko z resztkami snu wyraźnie dosłyszalnymi w jej głosie.

\- Tak? – zapytał zaspanym głosem.

\- Niall?! – pisnęła Gemma i gwałtownie odsunęła się od niego, naciągając kołdrę pod samą brodę. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przecież sama wczoraj… - zaczął zmieszany.

\- Ojej, tak, przepraszam – przerwała mu z wypiekami na twarzy. – Zapomniałam.

\- Ale przecież przed chwilą wymówiłaś moje imię – zauważył zdezorientowany.

\- Och, um… Tak – zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej, a jej twarz stała się czerwieńsza niż do tej pory. – Po prostu śniłeś mi się – wyrzuciła z siebie zażenowana, unikając jego wzroku.

\- Śniłem ci się? – zapytał z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy; uwielbiał to uczucie przyspieszonego bicia serca i ucisku w podbrzuszu.

\- Yhm, tak – przytaknęła. – Czy możemy zostawić ten temat? To trochę żenujące.

\- Ja uważam, że to urocze – wyszeptał i wyślizgnął się spod kołdry.

  
\--

  
Louis od dłuższej chwili szukał Harry’ego. Był piątkowy wieczór, a on nie widział Stylesa od rana i musiał przyznać, że trochę mu go brakowało. Cały dzień miał zawalony wywiadami i lekcjami z trenerem śpiewu. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, co robił Harry przez ten czas. Dlatego, kiedy wrócił przed pięcioma minutami, natychmiast postanowił go odnaleźć. Nie było go jednak w salonie, w jego pokoju, w łazience, w kuchni, ani nawet w pokoju Louisa. Szatyn po przeszukaniu całego mieszkania usiadł w salonie i obracał w dłoniach telefon komórkowy rozważając czy do niego zadzwonić czy też nie. Nie chciał wyjść na desperata.

Kiedy tak siedział rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, usłyszał hałas w korytarzu. Najpierw zatrzaskiwane drzwi, a następnie rumor, przekleństwo i głośny śmiech. Rzucił się w tamtym kierunku i zauważył Harry’ego leżącego na ziemi w jednym bucie na nodze i drugim kurczowo ściskanym w dłoni.

\- Harry?

\- Lou! – brunet podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi, zdjął drugiego buta i rzucił oba na podłogę. – Stęskniłem się za tobą! – wykrzyknął rzucając się na szyję Lou.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzimy cię do twojego pokoju – westchnął Louis, objął go w pasie i wprowadził do środka. – Gdzieś ty był? – zapytał nieco zaniepokojony, kiedy usiedli na łóżku. Cóż, Harry próbował usiąść, ale niemal natychmiast przechylił się do tyłu.

\- Z Nickiem – zachichotał wpatrując się w szatyna. – On jest taki zabawny.

\- Nick jest stary – poprawił go Louis. – Nie powinieneś się z nim przyjaźnić.

\- Hej, nie mów tak o nim! – oburzył się Harry. – Bardzo go lubię!

\- Och – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego niepewnie. – Ty go… lubisz?

\- Tak – odparł Harry z mocą, jednak zawahał się pod wpływem spojrzenia Louisa. – Nie? Nie! Nie tak, jak ci się wydaje.

\- A jak mi się wydaje?

\- Myślisz, że Nicka i mnie coś łączy – Harry nagle wydał się o wiele bardziej trzeźwy niż przed chwilą, może za wyjątkiem plączącego mu się języka. – To nieprawda, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Jasne; przyjaciółmi – prychnął Louis. – Może z twojego punktu widzenia.

\- Przestań Lou. Zachowujesz się jakbyś był zazdrosny – zaśmiał się Harry, jednak widząc spojrzenie Louisa momentalnie spoważniał. – O mój słodki futrzaku! Ty jesteś zazdrosny! O mnie? Dlaczego?

Louis niechętnie spojrzał na bruneta i wstrzymał oddech na widok jego cudownej, anielskiej twarzy. Delikatnie zmierzwione włosy tworzyły aureolę loczków wokół jego głowy, zielone błyszczące tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego ze zdumieniem, a pełne, malinowe usta były otwarte w niedowierzaniu. Wyglądał zabójczo przystojnie. I, o Boże, te usta!

Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej przysunął się do Harry’ego i spoglądając mu pewnie w oczy, pocałował go. To uczucie równało się eksplozji wszystkich najcudowniejszych emocji w jednej chwili, Szczęście, euforię, ulgę i pożądanie. O tak, pożądanie, które wzrastało w nim z każdą kolejną sekundą, podczas której chłopak nie odwzajemniał jego pocałunku. W końcu Harry otrząsnął się z szoku i odsunął od przyjaciela.

\- Louis, czy ty właśnie mnie pocałowałeś? – zapytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Czy jesteś wystarczająco pijany żeby uwierzyć, że to się nie zdarzyło? – Tomlinson próbował obrócić wszystko w żart, jednak na jego twarzy nie pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – ociekał Harry.

\- Cholera, Styles – warknął Louis patrząc na niego gniewnie. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak działasz na ludzi? Bierzesz pod uwagę fakt, że być może te twoje cholerne loczki i przeklęte dołeczki i zielone, niewinne spojrzenie podobają się ludziom? A niektórzy z nich mogą nawet szaleć za tym wszystkim? – wyrzucił z siebie wszystko to, co kotłowało się w nim od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Podobam ci się? – zapytał Harry głupkowato nadal patrząc wprost w oczy drugiego chłopaka ani na moment nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Do diabła! Louis mógłby przysiąc, że ten uroczy skurczybyk nawet nie mrugał!

\- Jezu, Harry, wiem że nigdy nie myślałeś o mnie w ten sposób, więc zapomnijmy o tym . – Szatyn próbował wstać z łóżka, ale został powstrzymany przez silną dłoń zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu.

\- Podobam ci się – stwierdził Harry tonem, w którym nie można było rozpoznać emocji.

\- Ustaliliśmy to już – odparł zrezygnowany Louis, czując tak silne zażenowanie, jakiego jeszcze nie czuł w życiu. – A teraz, możesz mnie puścić?

Harry całkowicie zignorował jego słowa i zacieśnił swój ucisk.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i ufamy sobie na tyle, by móc powiedzieć o wszystkim – zaczął Harry z twarzą nadal pozbawioną wyrazu, wyglądało jednak na to, że cały wypity alkohol wyparował z niego. – I bardzo mnie to cieszyło, ale nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zostanę przez ciebie pocałowany.

\- Harry…

\- Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie w ten sposób – przerwał mu Harry, a na twarzy Louisa pojawił się grymas. Jakby do tej pory niewystarczająco cierpiał. – Najpierw dlatego, że nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś gejem. Ujawniłeś się znacznie później niż ja. A później, kiedy już się o tym dowiedziałem i zacząłeś spędzać tak dużo czasu z Niallem, pomyślałem, że… - zawahał się i spojrzał na przyjaciela niepewnie.

\- Niall i ja? – Louis poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy, zapominając o wcześniejszym wstydzie. – Przecież on nie jest gejem!

\- Wiem, ale to nie musiało powstrzymać cię przed zakochaniem się w nim.

\- To i tak niczego nie zmienia.

\- Zmienia, Lou. I to cholernie dużo – nie zgodził się z nim brunet. – Nie rozumiesz? Nie myślałem o tobie w ten sposób dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Jesteś przystojny, inteligentny, zabawny i wyjątkowy. Idealny. Możesz mieć każdego o kim marzysz, dlaczego więc miałbyś kiedykolwiek zechcieć mnie? – Harry przeczesał loczki palcami. Teraz to on unikał wzroku Louisa w obawie przed reakcję chłopaka. – Dlatego łatwiej było mi wmawiać sobie, że twój uśmiech nie sprawia, że drżą mi ręce, a twój dotyk nie przyspiesza mojego oddechu i bicia serca. Niestety, od jakiegoś czasu to nie działa, a ja pogrążam się coraz bardziej i bardziej

\- Jak długo to trwa? – wyszeptane przez Louisa pytanie zawisło między nimi w powietrzu na krótką chwilę, nim Harry odpowiedział:

\- Od dwóch miesięcy marzę tylko o tym, by móc spędzać z tobą jak najwięcej czasu, ale myślę, że od zawsze lubiłem cię w inny sposób niż pozostałą trójkę, tylko próbowałem unieszkodliwić to uczucie – wyznał Harry unosząc wzrok na chłopaka.

\- O Boże, Harry! – Louis przycisnął dłonie do swoich ust i wpatrywał się w młodszego z czułością. W końcu opuścił ręce i złapał dłoń Harry’ego w swoją. – Jak mogłeś kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że nie zechcę ciebie? Jesteś cudowny! Najlepszy! To dzięki tobie odważyłem się w końcu wyznać wszystkim, że jestem gejem – przyznał nieco speszony.

\- Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

\- Pokazałeś mi, że bycie sobą nie jest niczym złym, jeśli otaczają cię prawdziwi przyjaciele.

\- Czy to znaczy…? – Harry urwał splatając ich palce razem.

\- To znaczy… - Louis przysunął się po raz kolejny do chłopaka i musnął jego usta. Tym razem otrzymał natychmiastową odpowiedź.

  
\--

  
Kiedy tylko Niall wrócił do mieszkania i dowiedział się, że Gemma go szuka, niemal pobiegł do swojego, to jest jej, pokoju. Zapukał, z uśmiechem przypominając sobie wydarzenia z dzisiejszego poranka i wszedł do środka, gdy usłyszał zaproszenie.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało zupełnie tak samo, jak kilka godzin wcześniej, z tym wyjątkiem, że Gemma siedziała na środku jego łóżka (Gemma dotykała swoim ciałem miejsca, w którym zwykle spał!) i trzymała w dłoniach gitarę, wyraźnie na niej skupiona. Kiedy po kilku sekundach uniosła wzrok, zmarszczyła brwi dostrzegając Nialla.

\- Dlaczego pukałeś? – zapytała. – Przecież to twój pokój.

\- Chwilowo należy do ciebie, więc powinnaś mieć odrobinę prywatności – zauważył podchodząc bliżej i siadając na brzegu łóżka. – Nie mogę tu wchodzić ot, tak sobie.

\- Nie miałabym nic przeciwko – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, a Niall postanowił puścić jej komentarz mimo uszu, nie będąc pewnym czy rzeczywiście miała to na myśli.

\- Zayn mówił mi, że mnie szukałaś.

\- Tak! – Gemma klasnęła w dłonie z entuzjazmem i wskazała na gitarę. – Ćwiczyłam chwyty, które mi wczoraj pokazałeś i wydaje mi się, że już je opanowałam. Czy możemy przejść do kolejnej lekcji?

\- Oczywiście, jeśli nadal jesteś zainteresowana – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego miałabym nie być? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

\- Harry zrezygnował po drugiej lekcji, więc myślałem, że tobie też szybko przejdą chęci.

\- Dzięki, Niall – odpowiedziała Gemma nieco urażonym tonem. – Zawsze marzyłam o tym, by ktoś pomylił mnie z moim bratem.

\- Gemms, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi – Irlandczyk poklepał ją delikatnie po kolanie w geście, który miał być pocieszający, tymczasem wyszedł nieco niezręcznie. Cofnął czym prędzej dłoń, mając nadzieję, że Gemma nie zdąży zauważyć jak dziwne to było. – W ramach przeprosin mogę nauczyć cię grać jakąś piosenkę – zaoferował z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Już? – Oczy Gemmy rozszerzyły się do irracjonalnie uroczych rozmiarów. – Myślisz, że jestem gotowa?

\- Jasne! – Niall podniósł się z łóżka i wyjął z biurka kartkę papieru i ołówek. – Wybierz sobie jakąś piosenkę, a ja rozpiszę ci chwyty i pokażę bicie. Jeśli wybierzesz coś, czego nie znam, choć to mało prawdopodobne, będę musiał przesłuchać tę piosenkę i sam rozgryźć jak ją zagrać, więc trochę to potrwa. – Ponownie zajął miejsce na łóżku i popatrzył na dziewczynę wyczekująco.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, wybrałam piosenkę, którą znasz – uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

\- Wiesz, Gemms, ja nie jestem alfą i omegą w kwestii muzyki. Nie znam wszystkich piosenek.

\- Tę znasz – powtórzyła dziewczyna uparcie, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Co to za piosenka? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- _Little things_

\- Dlaczego właśnie ta? – zdziwił się. – Nie masz jej dosyć? Słyszysz ją na każdym naszym koncercie, na którym jesteś od przyjazdu tutaj.

\- Umm, to była pierwsza piosenka, którą ktokolwiek dla mnie zadedykował – odparła speszona, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

\- Och – to jedyne, co zdołał z siebie wydusić.

\- I najsłodsza rzecz, jaka mnie spotkała – dodała z zarumienioną twarzą.

\- Nikt wcześniej nie zrobił dla ciebie niczego … - machnął ręką, nie wiedząc jak to określić.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – jesteś pierwszy.

Niall niemal jęknął, kiedy pomyślał o innym znaczeniu tych słów. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się jednak opanować. Ujął jej dłoń i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

\- Nie wierzę, że nikt wcześniej cię nie docenił w taki sposób.

\- W jaki sposób, Ni? – zapytała Gemma ze smutkiem w głosie.

\- Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą i mężczyźni powinni to dostrzec już na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Może kiedyś tak było – zgodziła się Gemma z grymasem na twarzy. – Ale odkąd Harry robi karierę, wszystkie osoby z mojego otoczenia nagle są bardzo zainteresowane zespołem, plotkami, ilością zarabianych pieniędzy i sławą. Zupełnie jakby nie mogło do nich dotrzeć, że to czym zajmuje się mój brat nie wpływa na mój styl życia – westchnęła głęboko ze zrezygnowaniem. – To cholernie wkurzające, że ludzie nagle zauważają cię, bo masz sławnego brata.

Niall spoglądał na nią z uwagą i dopiero po usłyszeniu jej słów dotarło do niego, że nie tylko oni odczuwają na własnej skórze konsekwencje popularności. Nagle uderzyła w niego świadomość, że Gemma nigdy nie będzie mogła wieść normalnego życia, nawet jeśli będzie usilnie ku temu dążyć. A wszystkiemu winny był jeden występ jej brata w programie rozrywkowym.

\- Gemms, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że…

\- Nie szkodzi, Niall – machnęła dłonią lekceważąco, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech. – Tylko proszę, nie mów nic Harry’emu, nie chcę żeby się obwiniał.

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił ją gorąco. – Myślę, że znajdziesz jakiegoś faceta, który będzie cię uwielbiał dlatego, że jesteś cudowna, a nie dlatego, że twoim bratem jest Harry Styles.

\- To jest niemożliwe – zaśmiała się, ale to nie był radosny rodzaj śmiechu; wprost przeciwnie, Niall mógłby przysiąc, że coś w środku jego klatki piersiowej właśnie uległo destrukcji.

\- To może być łatwiejsze niż myślisz.

\- Wskaż chociaż jedną taką osobę – wyzwała go, wysuwając podbródek do przodu.

\- Ja – odpowiedział bez namysłu. Kiedy to słowo opuścił jego usta, zganił się w myślach; nie powinien był tego mówić.

\- Ty? Lubisz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Gemms – zapewnił ją. Nie mógł znieść sposobu w jaki na niego patrzyła, jakby go oceniała i rozważała czy mówi prawdę. – Chociaż w zasadzie lubię cię pomimo tego, kto jest twoim bratem. Harry potrafi być irytujący – dorzucił siląc się na nonszalancję, jednak nie przyniosło to zamierzonego efektu. Nadal wpatrywała się w niego uparcie, a po chwili z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że zbliża się do jego twarzy.

\- Niall, jesteś najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką znam – wyszeptała i nim Niall zdołał chociażby pomyśleć o zaprzeczeniu, jej usta spotkały jego.

Stado motyli, widoczne nad głową gwiazdy, usta palące żywym ogniem czy uczucie unoszenia się w powietrzu, to wszystko, co słyszał wcześniej o doświadczeniu pierwszego pocałunku nie równało się z tym, co czuł w tym momencie. To było piękne uczucie, niemożliwe do porównania z czymkolwiek innym, wiedział jednak, że skoro raz go zakosztował, nie będzie potrafił normalnie bez niego funkcjonować.

Kiedy po kilku sekundach dziewczyna oderwała się od niego, poczuł się jakby ktoś pozbawił go najważniejszej części jego życia. Był niemal pewny, że nawet gdyby stracił głos, nie wywołałoby to u niego tak ogromnego bólu jaki odczuwał w tym momencie.

\- Ni – Gemma wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu, zagryzając wargę, co czyniło ją w jego oczach jeszcze bardziej uroczą, oczywiście, jeśli to było możliwe.

\- Jezu, Gemms, błagam, nie rób tego – wychrypiał głosem, który wydał się obcy nawet jemu samemu.

\- Czego?

\- Nie doprowadzaj mnie do szaleństwa – odpowiedział i złączył ich wargi, a jego życie ponownie nabrało sensu.

  
\--

  
Louis i Harry od godziny leżeli na łóżku młodszego chłopaka i wtulali się w swoje ciała, zupełnie jakby lada chwila mieli się rozstać. Cóż, Louis zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że za chwilę jego obawy mogą się sprawdzić. Oczywiście, jeśli tylko zbierze w sobie odpowiednią ilość odwagi aby wyznać Harry’emu całą prawdę.

\- Jesteś cudowny, Lou – powiedział brunet niespodziewanie i złożył ciepły pocałunek na jego policzku, co tylko sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż przed sekundą.

\- Harry, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – wypalił, nim zdołał ponownie się rozmyślić.

\- Słucham, skarbie. – Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Harry wpatruje się w niego z czułym uśmiechem, który łamał mu serce.

\- Założyłem się z Niallem, że uda mi się ciebie poderwać – wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu i spojrzał na tego cudownego chłopaka z nadzieją, że ten go nie znienawidzi.

\- Słucham? – Harry powoli podniósł się ze swojej pozycji, sprawiając, że Louis poczuł nieprzyjemne zimno.

\- Kilka tygodni temu założyłem się z Niallem, że cię poderwę – powtórzył cicho, a każde słowo sprawiało mu niewyobrażalny ból. Tym bardziej, że całą siłą woli zmuszał się żeby nie odwracać wzroku od oczu Harry’ego. – To był mój pomysł.

\- Twój pomysł… - powtórzył Harry automatycznie, a jego ton wyprany był z jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Tak, ale zaproponowałem to tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób mogę się do ciebie zbliżyć – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, niemal desperacko. – To było jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy.

Młodszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego mrugając powiekami wyraźnie zaskoczony. Louis doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że spieprzył coś, co mogłoby przerodzić się w piękne uczucie. Być może tym idiotycznym zakładem zaprzepaścił szansę u chłopaka, którego w przyszłości mógłby pokochać do utraty zmysłów. Wiedział jednak także, że jest już za późno na żale i cieszył się, że przynajmniej zdobył się na szczerość z jego strony. Harry na to zasługiwał. Na to, i na wiele więcej.

\- Chyba żartujesz - odezwał się w końcu brunet i nie widząc reakcji ze strony Louisa wybuchnął śmiechem. – Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak idiotyczny pomysł. – Pocałował go w czubek nosa i ponownie wtulił w jego ciało. O co tu chodzi? Nie tak Louis to sobie wyobrażał, Harry miał być zły, miał krzyczeć, a może nawet płakać, ale z całą pewnością nie miał go… całować!

\- Co obiecał ci Niall w razie wygranej? – zapytał Harry z ciekawością.

\- Miał przez miesiąc sprzątać mój pokój i przejąć moje obowiązki w mieszkaniu – odpowiedział Louis automatycznie, nadal marszcząc brwi zaskoczony jak potoczyła się ta rozmowa. – Nie jesteś zły? – zapytał z wahaniem. Może Harry chce tylko się na nim odegrać i teraz sobie z nim pogrywa?

\- Trochę, Lou Bear – przyznał chłopak patrząc prosto w jego oczy. – Ale myślę, że po miesiącu sprzątania przez ciebie mieszkania i mojego pokoju, złość mi przejdzie – Harry zaśmiał się widząc reakcję Louisa na jego słowa, wiedział, że niebieskooki nienawidził sprzątania, więc była to doskonała kara za ten debilny pomysł. Może w ten sposób zapobiegnie kolejnym podobnym wyskokom Tomlinsona.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę przez miesiąc kupować ci jedzenia w Nando’s, tak jak to obiecałem Niallowi za poderwanie Gemmy – jęknął Louis i rozluźnił się w ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Coś ty powiedział?! – krzyknął Harry i zerwał się z łóżka patrząc gniewnie na drugiego chłopaka. – Niall ma poderwać Gemmę?

\- Taaaaak? – przyznał Louis niepewnie, wiedząc, że to fatalna odpowiedź.

\- Postradaliście zmysły?! – Brunet ruszył w kierunku drzwi i kiedy już się przy nich znalazł i ułożył dłoń na klamce, odwrócił się w stronę zdezorientowanego Louisa. – Gemma podkochuje się w Niallu odkąd go poznała! – wykrzyczał po raz ostatni i wybiegł z pokoju.

\- O cholera – jęknął Louis i wybiegł z pokoju w ślad za Harrym.

  
\--

  
Niall nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. W jednej chwili wpatrywał się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w przepiękne oczy Gemmy, a w następnej został zrzucony z łóżka i otrzymał cios w szczękę. Siła uderzenia sprawiła, że wszystko w jego zasięgu zmieniło się w kolorową, rozmazaną plamę, więc nie potrafił zlokalizować napastnika. Dopiero głośny krzyk Gemmy, która otrząsnęła się z szoku, uświadomił go, kto był sprawcą napadu.

\- Harry, oszalałeś!!?

\- Nie wtrącaj się, Gemms! – warknął Harry nadal pochylając się nad Irlandczykiem, co wywnioskował na podstawie brązowej plamy, który powoli zyskiwała na ostrości. – Zabije gnojka!

\- Harry, to nie jego wina! – usłyszał zrezygnowany głos, który brzmiał dokładnie tak samo jak Louis.

\- Lou! Przymknij się! – odkrzyknął Harry i Niall w końcu mógł wyraźnie dostrzec jego twarz. Jego przyjaciel, który zwykle był uosobieniem spokoju, wyglądał w tej chwili przerażająco. Jego twarz poczerwieniała z gniewu, a oczy pociemniały. Jedyną emocją, którą mógł wyczytać z jego oczu była furia. I odchylił się teraz aby zadać mu kolejny cios. Problem w tym, że Harry nigdy nie był dobry w sporcie i we wszystkim, co z nim związane, więc zanim wziął zamach, pięść Nialla spotkała się z jego nosem. Chłopak zsunął się z przyjaciela i usiadł na podłodze trzymając się za bolące miejsce i patrząc na blondyna z wyrzutem. Korzystając z okazji, Niall podniósł się z podłogi, otrzepał spodnie, rozmasował sobie szczękę i potoczył spojrzeniem po trójce znajdującej się w pokoju.

\- O co tu, kurwa chodzi? – wychrypiał ze złością.

\- Powiedz jej o zakładzie, Horan – warknął w odpowiedzi Harry, patrząc na niego z pogardą.

Niall słysząc te słowa wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc i zerknął szybko na Louisa, który błądził wzrokiem po podłodze, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na Gemmę, którą przenosiła pytające spojrzenie ze swojego brata na Nialla, najwyraźniej oczekując, że ktoś wyjaśni jej zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Nie chcesz? – zakpił Harry i oderwał wzrok od chłopaka i spojrzał na siostrę. – Ci idioci założyli się, który z nich pierwszy nas poderwie.

\- Słucham? – głos dziewczyny był tak cichy, że wypowiadane przez nie słowo odczytali z ruchu jej warg.

\- Gemms, w rzeczywistości… - zaczął Niall podchodząc do niej, jednak zatrzymał się, gdy uniosła ręce na wysokość klatki piersiowej, powstrzymując go przed kolejnym ruchem.

\- To prawda, Niall? – zapytała z bólem w oczach i czymś, co Niall odczytał jako nadzieję.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwała mu i spojrzała na niego po raz ostatni z pogardą, chociaż przez moment wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł w jej oczach łzy. Jednak kiedy zwrócił a się do brata, jej głos był stanowczy i chłodny. – Mógłbyś spakować moje rzeczy? Wynajmę sobie hotel do czasu aż nie znajdę mieszkania, później ci napiszę gdzie dokładnie jestem, żebyś mógł odesłać mi bagaże.

\- Jasne, Gemms – odparł Harry, a jego twarz w mgnieniu oka złagodniała i wpatrywał się teraz w siostrę z troską. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Będzie jak tylko znajdę się z dala od niego – odpowiedziała i wyszła nie patrząc na nikogo. Niall wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła i w tamtym momencie zrozumiał, co mieli na myśli ludzie mówiący o wyrywanym z piersi sercu.

  
\--

  
Od czasu, gdy sprawa z zakładem wyszła na jaw, minęły prawie dwa miesiące i relacje między chłopakami w zespole powoli zaczęły wracać do normy. Harry, który z początku miał pretensje do Nialla i Louisa w końcu uległ nieustannym przeprosinom i namowom ze strony starszego z nich (Niall wolał nie myśleć jaką formę one przybierały) i wybaczył im, chociaż nadal, od czasu o czasu Niall przyłapywał go na wrogich spojrzeniach. Louis niemal unosił się nad ziemią spędzając czas z Harrym, co przybrało na sile, kiedy dowiedział się, że obiekt jego westchnień odpuścił mu jego winy. Liam z radością przyjął informację o zakładzie i posłał w kierunku Zayna spojrzenie: a nie mówiłem i zupełnie nie przejmując się brakiem reakcji ze strony przyjaciela, przez kolejnych kilka dni chodził po mieszkaniu z uniesioną dumnie głową, do czasu aż Zayn zapytał złośliwie czy nie kupić mu fajki i płaszcza, które podobno pomagają w rozwiązywaniu spraw kryminalnych. Niall jako jedyny nie potrafił powrócić do rzeczywistości. Cały czas wyrzucał sobie okoliczności, w których Gemma dowiedziała się o tym idiotycznym zakładzie. Chociaż nie, w zasadzie miał pretensje do Louisa o to, że namówił go na udział w tym wszystkim. Od pięćdziesięciu czterech dni nie widział Gemmy i to bolało go najbardziej. Wielokrotnie próbował się z nią skontaktować, ale nie odbierała telefonów i nie otwierała drzwi, kiedy pojawiał się najpierw pod drzwiami jej pokoju hotelowego, a następnie pod drzwiami jej mieszkania. Wiedział, że spieprzył, ale miał nadzieję, że pozwoli mu przynajmniej na wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji. Tak się jednak nie stało, więc całymi dniami przesiadywał w swoim pokoju, grając na gitarze _Little things_ , co przypominało mu o ostatnim spotkaniu z dziewczyną.

Tak było i w ten czwartkowy wieczór, kiedy reszta zespołu przygotowywała się na uroczyste przyjęcie organizowane przez Gemmę z okazji urządzenia się w nowym mieszkaniu. On, rzecz jasna, z oczywistych powodów nie został zaproszony, co tylko potęgowało nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Nikomu nie powiedział o tym, co czuł. Nie chciał by Harry dowiedział się prawdy, bo bał się, że odczyta to jako próbę wzbudzenia współczucia, dlatego wszystkie emocje dusił w sobie i chwilami miał wrażenie, że udusi się z powodu ich nadmiaru.

Odłożył gitarę na łóżko, w miejsce, w którym spała Gemma i westchnął głośno, zaciskając powieki. Może uda mu się wkrótce zasnąć? Ostatnio gra na gitarze i sen to jedyne czynności, na które miał ochotę. Nawet jedzenie nie sprawiało mu przyjemności, jednak nikt zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Wszyscy pochłonięci byli swoimi sprawami, a jemu to nie przeszkadzało, dzięki temu mógł pogrążyć się w swoim smutku.

W pokoju rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, a następnie nie czekając na odpowiedź, do środka wparował Louis, ubrany w czarną koszulę i czarne, opięte spodnie. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela pokrzepiająco i stanął w progu.

\- Hej, Nialler, wychodzimy – powiedział przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Co zamierzasz robić, jak nas nie będzie? – zapytał przekrzywiając głowę z ciekawości.

\- Nie wiem – blondyn wzruszył ramionami. – Może obejrzę jakiś mecz? – odparł bez entuzjazmu, co zastanowiło Louisa (Irlandczycy nie mówią o piłce nożnej takim beznamiętnym tonem, to wbrew naturze!).

\- Hej, stary. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Podszedł do łóżka i poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Kiedyś w końcu nam wybaczy. Tobie wybaczy – poprawił się pospiesznie, widząc piorunujące spojrzenie przyjaciela; Niall nadal miał pretensje do Louisa o to, że został zaproszony, chociaż ten przeklęty zakład był jego pomysłem. – Harry mówił, że podobno zaprosiła jakiegoś przystojnego sąsiada, o którym wspominała mu raz czy pięć – zaśmiał się donośnie i skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Trzymaj się, Niall – rzucił na odchodne i opuścił pokój blondyna. Po chwili dało się słyszeć śmiechy dochodzące z korytarza, a następnie dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, po których nastąpiła cisza.

\- Więc to ludzie czują, kiedy mówią, że umierają z miłości – wyszeptał Niall w stronę pustego mieszkania i z westchnieniem sięgnął po swoją ulubioną gitarę (tę, na której zawsze ćwiczyła Gemma) by po raz tysięczny zagrać tę samą piosenkę.


End file.
